Imperio Uchiha
by MPC11
Summary: El emperador Uchiha ha gobernado el mundo con sus grandes poderes y ha asesinado a muchas personas que se han interferido en su camino. Pero podría ser que su imperio llegue a su fin con el viaje de un poderoso héroe.
1. Monte Myoboku

"**Hola compañeros de ", hoy es un día glorioso, porque traigo para ustedes un nuevo fic; espero que les guste ya que pienso trabajar mucho en esto. Espero que puedan dejar reviews, ya que esos son mi energía para seguir escribiendo; disfruten el fic. MPC11**

"_**Este fic puede tener contenido que no existe en el manga o el anime, favor de respetar"**_

**Imperio Uchiha**

Hace dos años la batalla se libró de un grupo de malvados ninjas llamados Akatsuki, provocaron la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, su líder era el más fuerte de todos, asesinó a los más poderosos ninjas que habían, lo hizo un vengador que asesinaba a nombre de su hermano, el alma de este ninja se hizo tan oscuro que no tendría compasión de nadie si se le enfrentaba, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Él ganó la guerra y ya que no existían más líderes, se nombró así mismo: Emperador del nuevo Imperio Uchiha, este joven Emperador tenía el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan; nombró a Akatsuki como su equipo de élite y les separó por los cinco pises que habían en el mundo.

Deidara y Sasori: Están en el país del Agua.

Kisame y Tobi (tiempo antes Itachi Uchiha había sido asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha, de ahí Sasuke se hizo Emperador): En el país del Rayo.

Hidan y Kakuzu: En país del Viento.

Konan: En el país de la Tierra (Su ex compañero Zetsu había sido asesinado por Jiraya)

_(Miembros de Akatsuki no han muerto por eventos que no son con el Manga o el Anime)_

Y finalmente Sasuke junto a Pain: Dominan al País del Fuego.

Pero había un lugar libre del Imperio Uchiha: El Monte Myoboku. El imperio no tenía idea de esta isla.

Adentro un número escaso de ninjas viven ahí, pero hay uno en especial que es extremadamente poderoso; el Jinchuriki (portador de una bestia con cola), del Kyubi (bestia con nueve colas): **Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Capítulo 1: Monte Myoboku**

-¿Dónde está Naruto? Y es hora de la comida- preguntó Shima llevando unos pequeños platos a la mesa de piedra llenos de gusanos y otros alimentos asquerosos que seguramente se sacaron de la tierra-¿puedes ir por él?

-Está bien- contestó Fukasaku retirándose del árbol en el que vivían-¡Naruto, Naruto!, gritaba el sapo buscando a Naruto.

Fukasaku llego a la zona de las grandes rocas picudas y en la cima de una estaba parado sombre un pie un muchacho alto, rubio, fuerte, con tres rayas horizontales en sus mejillas y con la frente descubierta sin que nada amarrado a él ; no tenía camisa y tenía puesto una bermuda naranja; este muchacho tenía un libro abierto sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha, al escuchar el llamado del sapo Fukasaku levantó la vista, cerró el libró y por último saltó del pico de la roca que media como veinte metros de alto y al chocar en el piso, la tierra en donde aterrizó se rompió haciendo volar algo de tierra.

-Lo lamento, estaba entrenando- Naruto se enderezó y dijo sonriendo.

-Pero Naruto, tu ya completaste tu entrenamiento, ya lo has logrado todo, ahora ven a comer.

( - )

Naruto comió los gusanos y otras asquerosidades muy rápido como si fuera ramen, la cual desgraciadamente en el Monte Myoboku no había, así Naruto no había probado ramen en muchísimo tiempo, entonces solo comía lo que había.

-Tengo algo importante que decir- dijo Naruto al terminar.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?- preguntó Shima y Fukasaku volteó a verlo detenidamente.

-Voy a salir del Monte Myoboku- los dos sapos se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡Para nada, sabes que tienes prohibido salir del Monte Myoboku!- exclamó Fukasaku levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero quiero irme a enfrentar a Sasuke.

-He dicho que no, te entrenamos para que protegieras esta isla, es la única parta que el Imperio no tiene gobernado, además el mundo allá afuera está lleno de los secuaces de Sasuke, es muy difícil sobrevivir.

-Que el viejo Bee se quede aquí y por supuesto que sobreviviría, he controlado a Kurama y también el modo Sabio.

-No seas confiado.

-No lo soy solo quiero justicia.

-Es muy difícil encontrar la justicia fuera de aquí joven Naruto- también dijo Shima preocupada.

-Por eso voy a ir allá y derrotaré a Sasuke así haré que todo vuelva a ser como era antes.

-No Naruto, no te dejaremos que vayas.

-No me importa Akatsuki a órdenes de Sasuke asesinaron a todos mis amigos y los vengaré, ellos tenían la misma visión que ello, por eso es que ellos partieron de aquí para ir a la Nación del Fuego- los dos sapos se quedaron sin palabras y Naruto se retiró del árbol.

( - )

Naruto caminaba por los bosques de la isla, enojado de la charla que tuvo con los sapos. El llegó a una cabaña de un solo piso pero de tamaño grande, y tocó a la puerta, quien abrió fue una persona musculoso, moreno, tenía un traje que le cubría el torso y era huero.

-¡Qué tal Naruto!- Killer Bee lo saludo con ritmo de rap y haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-Hola viejo Bee.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Quisiera platicar contigo.

Los dos amigos se fueron al techo de la casa de Killer Bee, viendo como el atardecer brillaba sobre el mar, había un ambiente calmado y triste; Bee vio que Naruto estaba muy deprimido ya que siempre estaba activo.

-¿Qué tienes Naruto?-dijo Killer Bee con ritmo para animar a Naruto.

-Estoy triste viejo Bee- contestó sentado cruzando sus piernas una sobre otra- he terminado mi entrenamiento, todo lo que debí aprender ya lo he aprendido, pero resulta que ahora no puedo ir afuera.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Qué?-Naruto se sorprendió que Bee dijera tales palabras- ¿Por qué?

-El mundo ahora está lleno de pura niño, y sobrevivir allá es imposible ingenuo-Bee no paraba de rapear.

-Pero ahora soy muy fuerte…

-Eso no importa-interrumpió su compañero- Akatsuki es muy fuerte y Sasuke también no sabemos qué tan poderosos son.

-¡Pero mis amigos murieron tratando de desaparecer el Imperio!- Naruto se paró furioso.

-¡Los míos también!-igual Bee se paró y Naruto tornó su enojo a un poco calmado.

-Por esa razón, viejo Bee, tenemos que ir allá y vengarlos, para que sus muertes no sean en vano- Bee estaba sorprendido, las palabras de Naruto hicieron que su mente se pusiera de cabeza al recordar a sus amigos, a su hermano, a todos sus seres queridos- estoy seguro que lo podríamos hacer- esa determinación siempre significa que Naruto está en lo correcto, pero aún así Bee dudaba mucho.

-Está bien- Naruto volteó a verlo rápidamente – iremos, siendo el equipo más poderoso de todos- Killer Bee levantó su puño estirándolo hacia Naruto, el cual se puso muy feliz, tanto que se le iban a escapar la lagrimas, pero tomó valor y chocó su puño con el de su compañero.

( - )

Naruto volvió con varios pergaminos y los puso en la mesa de la pequeña sala de Killer Bee.

-Aquí están, son la información de los Akatsuki.

-Bien, empecemos.

( - )

La noche ha caído no se escuchan sapos, solamente grillos cantando agudas y dulces notas, todo estaba en calma.

Naruto se vio al espejo de su habitación con el cual se vio con el cuerpo completo, iba a ser la primera vez que saldría con su ropa que usaba cuando estaba en Konoha: Una sudadera negra de los brazos, los hombros, rodeando el cierre y la parte baja; y también su pantalón naranja junto con su zapatos negros que le llegaban de largo hasta más arriba del tobillo, pero viendo al espejo sintió que algo le faltaba.

De un buró que tenía abrió un cajón el cual había una caja rectangular negra, Naruto la abrió y doblada y muy limpia estaba su banda con el símbolo de su aldea. Naruto se hizo un nudo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y se vio nuevamente, nuevamente era el Naruto completo.

( - )

Naruto llegó a un lugar rodeado de árboles y miró al suelo el cual había un círculo que su línea era negra y desfigurada.

( - )

-En esta parte del bosque, hay un sello para poder teletransportarse, los sapos y yo somos los que sabemos el Jutsu- dijo Bee con ritmo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto.

-Para que no trataras de escapar, pobre idiota; nos veremos allí en la noche.

( - )

Bee salió entre los árboles hasta al lado de Naruto.

-Te ves bien Naruto- Bee recordaba cuando Naruto se vestía igual y hace tiempo que no lo veía así y le llamó la atención su banda- ¿te pusiste de nuevo tu banda?

-Así es, si voy a luchar por la libertad, lo haré en nombre de mi aldea- Naruto apuntó con su pulgar a su frente seriamente.

-Yo igual- lo mismo hizo Bee- pero… ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Este viaje será extremadamente peligroso, estoy dudando si podremos hacerlo.

-Claro que sí viejo Bee, si tu y yo nos unimos y luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas lo lograremos, así liberamos al mundo ninja del Imperio Uchiha, pero necesito tu apoyo, ¿estás conmigo, compañero?- Naruto alzó su puño hacia a él.

¡Vamos hacerlo compañero!- Bee chocó su puño con el de Naruto.

Los dos entraron al círculo y se sentaron cruzando las piernas, cerraron los ojos y concentrándose estaban haciendo el sello carnero.

-¿Y si fracasamos?- una voz sonó en la mente de Naruto, era muy grave y fuerte.

-No lo haremos.

-¿Por qué quieres ir Naruto?, sabes que hay un riesgo.

-Lo sé.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí y vivir.

-No.

-¿Qué motivos tienes de ir?

-¿Tú conociste a mi padre y a mi madre no?- el Zorro de nueve colas estaba frente a Naruto acostado pecho abajo, recargando su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados; los dos estaban en un lugar con agua alrededor, tenía un ambiente algo oscuro.

-Así es.

-Ellos sacrificaron la vida por mí, sabiendo que sería una gran persona y que haría un mundo mejor- Naruto hablaba muy seriamente ante el rostro de Kurama.

-Lo sé Naruto.

-Pero no solo ellos, mi maestro Jiraya creyó que yo traería la paz y eso se lo prometí y mis amigos querrían que fuera allá a cumplir con la misión de la cual no volvieron- Kurama ponía mucha atención a Naruto- ¡Y no los voy a decepcionar!- Kurama reflejo una pequeña sonrisa cerrando su ojos.

-De acuerdo "elegido", hagamos esto. ¡Nadie nos detendrá!- la cara de Naruto se iluminó como un cachorrito.

Parecido a un rayo cayó sobre el sello en el que estaban los dos ninjas, esta se elevó rápidamente dejando aquel lugar solo.

( - )

El rayo nuevamente cayó a la tierra, nuevamente sobre el mismo tipo de sello del cual aparecieron sentados Killer Bee y Naruto en la misma posición en la que estaban pero igual había algo diferente, alrededor de ellos había arena y agua.

-Lo hicimos- Naruto pudo abrir los ojos.


	2. País de la Tierra

**"Hola compañeros de ", hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi nuevo fic, no he recivido reviews, pero no importa, ya que tengo que seguir con la historia, así que por favor escriban reviews y disfruten esta capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: País de la Tierra**

-Lo hicimos- Naruto logró abrir los ojos en la misma posición hasta que los dos decidieron levantarse.

-Sí, salimos de esa vieja isla y ahora vamos a luchar como los viejos ninjas, oh yeah- Be estaba muy emocionado.

( - )

Bee sacó un mapa mundial ninja que tenía dividido los países, y las aldeas y lo extendió sobre la mesa de su casa y empezó a explicar:

-El sello de tele- transportación está al oeste de esta isla, deberemos aplicar chakra para poder activar el Jutsu; una vez que lo activemos el Jutsu nos llevará aquí- Bee apuntó a una orilla del País de la Tierra- en la orilla norte del país está el sello "gemelo".

( - )

Naruto recordó en donde estaban, pero entonces su cara se puso pálida y tenía la expresión de aguantar hasta que vomitó.

-Oye enfermo, eso es asqueroso, oh no- dijo Bee rapeando.

-No es mi culpa- Naruto dijo viendo a Bee con cara de enfermo.

-Pero alégrate hombre, hemos llegado- Naruto parecía haberse recuperado por arte de magia por que vio a su alrededor y veía la playa que estaba muy hermosa por la noche- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Naruto no sabía.

-Ya sé hay que ir u pueblo cercano y hospedarnos ahí y luego empezaremos hacer un plan.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada.

Los se dirigieron a un bosque que estaba atrás de la playa y caminaron por un rato entre los árboles, hasta que encontraron algo. Salieron de la parte de los árboles a un pueblo, pero había algo extraño en ese pueblo: estaba quemado. Los dos se sintieron muy impactados.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Naruto?- preguntó el Ocho colas a Bee.

Pero Naruto solo avanzó a través de las ruinas y las cenizas sin expresar alguna emoción.

-¿Qué tienes Naruto?- pensó Kurama preocupado por Naruto al no decir nada.

( - )

La noche había llegado y las estrellas se notaban mucho en el cielo ya que la única luz que había en el bosque era el de la fogata que habían hecho Bee y Naruto.

Naruto estaba muy serio, viendo detenidamente el fuego moverse y Bee se preocupaba cada vez más, y aunque no sería muy cómodo preguntar.

-¿Oye viejo qué te pasa, no has hablado nada, sácalo de tu sistema?- en ese momento Bee trató de animar el ánimo de Naruto

-Sabes viejo Bee- al fin Naruto había hablado con tono triste- cuando llegamos, de verdad que recibí una mala impresión de cómo estarían las cosas; claro que debí esperar esto. Pero aún así no dejo de pensar en esas familias del pueblo y la crueldad con la que puede ser que los hubieran matado.

-Eso es pasado camarada- Bee ante esas palabras hablo seriamente- estamos aquí para que en el futuro no pase igual ¿recuerdas?- Naruto dejó la fogata para voltear a ver a Bee- yo también me sorprendí pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en no dejar que eso pase de nuevo, te prometo que libraremos al mundo y traeremos la paz, jamás te vas a sentir como ahora- Naruto reflejo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias viejo Bee.

-Muy bien camarada, tengo mucho sueño- Bee se estiraba mientras hablaba- creo que ya me voy a dormir- Bee y Naruto estaban sentado sobre cobijas en las cuales se podían meter, así que Bee se metió y trató de dormir, Naruto hizo igual pero feliz del discurso que le hizo Bee.

( - )

Naruto y Bee nuevamente caminaban por el bosque cuando Naruto detuvo a Bee.

-Viejo Bee ¿escuchas eso?- a lo lejos se escuchaban sonido que no eran del bosque pero claro que era difícil saber de que serían- ¡Vamos!- Naruto corrió y detrás de él iba Bee.

Y llegaron a un lugar fuera del bosque en el que Naruto se sintió feliz; habían llegado otra aldea, el cual no estaba destruida, pero tampoco en unos muy buenos estados: Los edificios estaban algo viejos y con grietas y sin pintura; las personas que andaban por la calle que veían los dos ninjas no eran de gran multitud ya que solo era una aldea pequeña; los aldeanos tenían sus ropas algo sucias y malgastadas, incluso los niños, talvez era porque los adultos trabajaban y los niños solo usaban la misma ropa.

Pero a pesar de los descuidas que tenían, los dos estaban muy felices de ver vida humana. Entonces se adentraron en la pequeña aldea, la gente seguía con sus asuntos y no se daba cuenta del buen estado de ropa que tenían los dos ninjas o las bandas que ya no existían.

-Mira esto camarada, encontramos gente- Killer Bee explotó de la emoción.

-Tranquilo viejo Bee, no llames demasiado la atención- Naruto trataba de calmarlo.

Pero algo había llamado la atención de los dos: El grito de una mujer que estaba al final de la calle. Al momento en que Naruto y Bee voltearon a ver vieron que la señora era sacada bruscamente de un puesto de frutas y verduras por una banda de cuatro personas que tenían unos trajes diferentes a otros aldeanos. Sus trajes eran ropas de tela suave los cuales tenían mangas largas, y la parte de sus pechos estaban abiertos y usaban cinturones gruesos que rodeaban el abdomen y el nudo estaba en la parte de atrás (podría decirse que era como la ropa que usaban los ayudantes de Orochimaru); parecía que todos ellos eran hombres.

Este grupo atrás de la mujer había sacado a un niño ya una niña cargándolos a la fuerza hasta sacarlos.

-Si no pagas la renta, la casa ya no es tuya- el que hablaba parecía ser el líder ya que hablaba con la señora agarrándola del cuello de su blusa.

-Por favor denme más tiempo- decía la señora con miedo y a punto de llorar, al momento en que muchas personas que reunieron a distancia para ver la escena.

-Ahora te quitaremos tu casa- el hombre arrojó a la mujer al suelo.

Naruto dejó caer la mochila al suelo. Los niños que eran los hijos de la señora fueron corriendo hacia ella preocupados.

-¡Te voy a dar una paliza!- el pequeño niño corrió hacia aquel señor y empezó a dale golpes en el estómago, este no le hacía ningún daño y los otros ayudantes se reían de la debilidad del pequeño.

El líder lo agarró del cabello muy fuerte y este niño sentía dolor pero no lo expresaba.

-Deberías de respetar a los mayores gusano y más cuando te pueden hacer, daño- el líder volteó a la multitud asustada junto con el niño- ¡Escuchen todos! Este niño a insultado a mi equipo y nadie debe hacer eso- sacó un kunai de una bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y lo puso en el cuello del niño que empezó a llorar- que esta sea una lección.

¡No!- la madre lloraba con su hija al lado, exclamando para que no mataran a su hijo; pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

El puño de Naruto golpeó como un gran meteoro en el perfil derecho del ninja, este salió disparado y revotando contra el piso una y otra vez hasta que a una gran distancia se detuvo en acostado en el suelo, dejando al niño ileso. El niño volteó a su salvador, el cual su cabello rubio brillaba por el sol.

-¿Está bien señor?- Naruto le dijo así por la valentía de defender a su madre.

-Sí- el niño volvió a llorar, corriendo a su madre.

La multitud quedo perpleja, jamás habían visto algo parecido, ¿quién es él?, ¿cómo hizo eso?, ¿de dónde vino?, las preguntas se susurraban, mientras que los ayudantes temblaban de miedo al ver tal poder.

-Es…es un demonio- uno de los ayudantes comentó y Naruto volteó haciendo una sonrisa malévola para causar miedo.

Los ayudantes se asustaron y al verlo corrieron hacia a él con intención de atacarlo y Naruto lanzó un golpe y al momento al que casi llegaba a la cara de uno, una explosión de tierra se presentó, los aldeanos se cubrían por el viento y la tierra que salía volando con rapidez. Cuando paro el aire, se veía que todavía polvo se elevaba de la zona de donde estaba Naruto, de aquel polvo salieron volando uno por uno, heridos, aquellas personas que intentaron atacar.

El polvo se había dispersado y Naruto había quedado sin ningún rasguño. La gente enloqueció con gritos y aplausos y la madre con ayuda de sus hijos se levanto y se acercaron a el.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo- la señora estaba muy agradecido.

-Solo le di una pequeña ayuda al hombrecito- Naruto lucía muy modesto.

La multitud rodeó a Naruto y no lo dejaban de alabar con sus aplausos, Naruto se sentía muy feliz. Bee se estaba colando por la multitud hasta llegar al centro.

-Ese espectáculo, estuvo asombroso, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir- Bee le entrego la mochila a Naruto.

-Tienes razón- Naruto entonces se dirigió al publico- ¡Lo lamento amigos, nos tenemos que ir!- gritaba fuerte para que lo escucharan. Tomó su mochila y se abrió camino entre la gente.

-Pero no te puedes ir, eres nuestro héroe- un hombre bajo, de mediana edad el cual su pelo está peinado de manera tradicional japonesa, pero con un moño en la parte superior derecha se acercó a Naruto- debemos de pagarte de alguna forma- el señor trataba de convencer a Naruto de que se quedara.

-No gracias, lo que hice no tiene precio.

-Pero no hay ningún problema, les podemos dar lo que quieran: hospedaje, dinero comida…- el señor se paró detrás de Naruto.

-¿Comida?- Naruto no volteaba- ¿tienen… ramen?

-Sí señor- Naruto volteó con ojos muy brillantes.

( - )

Había un salón muy grande, desde la extensión y la altura del techo, solamente entraba luz clara de una ventanas que solo daban luz separadamente una de otra, lo cual hacía que no se iluminara toda la luz en aquel gran salón.

En un lugar que daba la luz, seis personas con túnicas negras con nubes rojas que cubrían partes de las túnicas, se inclinaban ante una zona del salón oscura.

-Que noticas hay- una voz de la oscuridad aparece y las seis personas se levantan. Al parecer eran los Seis Caminos de Pain que se organizaron en una línea horizontal frente a la vos en la oscuridad.

-No lo hemos encontrado- responde el Pain del Camino Deva que parece ser el líder.

-Sigan buscando- la voz no parecía expresar alguna expresión.

-Con todo respeto emperador, hemos buscado a Naruto durante dos años seguidos, no creo que lo encontremos a él junto con Killer Bee.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pare la búsqueda?

-Sí señor- un rayo fijo, delgado como una espada y largo de unos dos metros atravesó el corazón del Camino Deva haciendo que caiga al piso y el rayo se desvanezca.

-No pararemos, no importa cuánto tiempo cueste.

-¿Pero no tendría en cuenta que tal vez los dos ya hayan muerto?- comentó el Camino Animal (que es hombre).

-No está muerto.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque conozco muy bien a Naruto, el no tiene en su naturaleza rendirse o mejor dicho, morir. Lo quiero matar con mis propias manos, para enseñarlo quien tiene el máximo poder.

-¿Entonces en dónde debemos seguir buscando?

-En cualquier lugar, incluso el lugar más insignificante, ahora vayan.

-Si señor- los Pain se fueron y el Camino Humano se llevaba arrastrando de un brazo al Pain asesinado.

-Te encontraré y te enfrentarás a mí Naruto- los ojos de la voz se abrieron dejando ver sus ojos rojos que tenía en el centro un shuriken con solo tres picos que estaba rodeado por una flor con detalles; era un Sharingan.


	3. Plan

"**Hola compañeros de ", les trigo un nuevo capítulo porque es un día especial, ya que este fic, aunque no ha recibido reviews, ha llegado a los 100 views. Estoy muy feliz, aunque en verdad quiero reviews, porque me gusta que la gente comente como va mi fic. No importa, disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capitulo 3: Plan**

Naruto estaba sentado en nada, en un lugar vacío y solamente sobre él estaba iluminando una luz blanca que no se sabía de dónde venía.

-Ya está listo disfrútelo- una voz se escuchó de la nada dejando un eco.

En frente de Naruto se deslizó un objeto y Naruto lo miró con asombro, de al lado de aquel objeto, Naruto tomó dos palillos chinos y los separó con sus manos y luego la mitad que tenía en su mano izquierda lo junto con la de la derecha y con estos se acercó al objeto.

El objeto era un plato, lleno de ramen con muchos y diferentes ingredientes, los palillos de Naruto agarraron una gran cantidad de fideos muy largos de los cuales salía vapor de lo caliente que estaban. Esos fideos se acercaban lentamente a la boca de Naruto haciendo que sus ansias se hicieran más grandes, hasta que Naruto se metió partes pequeños de los fideos a la boca y de un solo golpe succionó lo que restaba.

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a llorar y el espacio en el que estaba desapareció devolviéndolo a la realidad. Naruto y Bee estaban en un restaurante, sentados en una mesa junto a la pared, en unos sillones acolchonados, Bee estaba en frente de Naruto.

-¿Qué tienes loco?- Bee todavía no probaba su ramen.

-Ya había olvidado lo delicioso que era el ramen- Naruto estaba muy feliz que no paraba de llorar. Y entonces Naruto paró y empezó a tragarse rápidamente todo lo que había en el plato como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Tranquilo amigo, o te ahogarás- le advirtió Bee con mucha simpatía.

-¡Cállate, no sabes cuánto tiempo he querido comer este platillo!- Naruto se enojó mucho que puso un rostro endemoniado y cuando volvió a la normalidad siguió comiendo.

-Está bien, solo decía- Bee estaba asustado y paralizado.

Naruto cuando terminó el plato, suspiró satisfecho y le dio un pequeño empujón al plato.

-Más por favor- Naruto alzaba la mano al pedir más.

Ya Naruto tenía toda la mesa llena de torres de platos vacíos y todavía no terminaba, seguía comiendo de ramen y ya había terminado otro ramen.

-Ya llené- Naruto posó sus manos en su pansa que había crecido.

-No sé qué decir- apenas se escuchaba la voz de Bee ya que estaba tapado por las torres de platos.

Los dos ninjas salieron del restaurante agradeciendo la comida.

-¿Qué les pareció la comida?- dijo el mismo señor de antes.

-Delicioso- Bee levantó su pulgar al señor.

-Digno de dioses- Naruto babeaba por el sabor del ramen.

-No me había presentado- el señor se había llevado la mano al pecho inclinándose- mi nombre es Sabu- otra multitud de gentes se reunió alrededor de Bee y Naruto a corta distancia- ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Killer Bee,- Bee bailaba y se señalaba con sus pulgares alegremente- el fabuloso Ocho Colas, de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.

-Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Nueve Colas- Naruto llevó su pulgar derecho a su frente en donde estaba el símbolo de su país- de la aldea de Konoha: La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Las personas estaban asombradas por sus nombres, que son Jinchurikis y vienen de aquellas mencionadas aldeas.

-¿Pueden venir conmigo por favor?- preguntó Sabu seriamente.

( - )

-No había escuchado sobre ustedes: dos ninjas muy fuertes. Jamás.- Sabu, Naruto y Bee estaban en una sala que parecía una oficina que a los lados tenían libreros con miles de libros, sillones en medio de la sala y en donde estaban ellos, estaba un escritorio grande que tenía cuadernos y pinceles el cual había solamente un pequeño vaso de tinta; Sabu estaba de un lado del escritorio sentado en una silla y los otros dos del otro lado parados- ¿Desde dónde han viajado?

-No podemos decirle- Naruto respondió.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Si se lo decimos, nuestro lugar estará en peligro- Bee rapeaba.

-Entiendo, no me lo creía que dos ninjas como ustedes vinieran de las aldeas que mencionaron.

-¿Por qué no?- Naruto preguntó y Sabu se levantó de la silla.

-Se podría decir que los ninjas que son de cada país, los que llevan la insignia de su país en la frente; ya no existen.

Naruto y Bee estaban boquiabiertos y no podían creer esas palabras.

-¿A…A qué te refieres?- Bee, perplejo, ya no estaba rapeando.

-Desde que el Emperador Sasuke Uchiha, empezó a gobernar, se apoderó de cada país en el mundo, y con estos a las aldeas, apenas si deja que aldeas más pequeñas vivan con oficiales al mando, al igual que aquí; prohibió la división de ninjas y dividió su ejército entre todo el mundo; aún así los países y los nombres de las aldeas siguen intactas; el emperador, también dividió a los Akatsuki para que gobernaran en cada país y con el tiempo recibió un ejército de ninjas a su mando.

-¿Qué les han pasado a las aldeas principales? – preguntó Naruto.

-Nada, excepto por la Hoja- a Naruto le preocupaba lo que Sabu pudiera decir- La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, hace un año, había sido destruida- Naruto no lo podía creer- Fue el primer objetivo del emperador.

Naruto empezó a imaginarse de su aldea echa cenizas, incluso la forma en que tal vez la gente puso haber muerto.

-La Aldea fue reconstruida pero solamente como una base exclusivamente militar, la gente no puede vivir ahí, si alguien que no sea del ejército entra a esa aldea es asesinado- Naruto no dijo nada ante las palabras de Sabu- Ahora solamente tengo algo que decirles, ¿qué hacen exactamente aquí?

-¡Mataremos a Sasuke Uchiha!- Naruto dijo rápidamente, enfadado y muy seriamente y Sabu nunca se lo hubiera esperado- Y libraremos al mundo del imperio.

-Será mejor que regresen por donde llegaron- Sabu les señaló que se fueran con la mano y volteo hacia la gran ventana que tenía a sus espaldas viendo lo calle de enfrente con sus personas.

-Jamás- Naruto protestó- no me iré hasta lograr que Sasuke muera.

-Matarlo es imposible- Sabu no le miraba de frente.

-No lo creemos nosotros así, viejo amargado- Bee rapeaba.

-Él asesinó a mis amigos y los vengaremos, estoy seguro que lo lograremos, ya que tenemos un inmenso poder, y aunque no lo logremos, mis amigo sabrán que le hemos enfrentado y podremos morir en paz- Sabu les dirigió la mirada seria.

-¡Lucharemos hasta el final, oh yeah!- Bee lanzo con su mano haciendo una seña de rock and roll; apenas y Sabu reflejo una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Entonces cuál es su plan?- los dos ninjas sonrieron al ver que Sabu tenía esperanza en ellos.

Bee había sacado el Mapa Mundial Ninja.

-Venimos desde la playa norte del País de la Tierra- el señaló el punto del que hablaba- y ahora estamos aquí, en tu pueblo- Bee señaló una parte del País de la Tierra- Nuestro plan es recorrer hasta donde está el Emperador- señalaba en una zona del País del Fuego- La última información que habíamos recibido era que el Emperador se oculta en la Guarida Uchiha.

-Y no están equivocados- afirma Sabu- alrededor de esa Guarida han hecho campos militares de entrenamiento del ejército, ahí están los más poderosos.

-Bien, esta es nuestra ruta:- volvió a señalar en donde estaban- tendremos que cruzar el País de la Tierra- arrastró el dedo hasta el límite del país- igualmente la Villa de la Hierba- y siguió hasta el límite de aquella aldea- sabemos que la Guarida Uchiha hasta más delante de Konoha así que lo omitiremos rodeándolo y legaremos hasta la villa.

-¿Por qué lo omiten?- preguntó Sabu- Ahí solamente hay soldados no hay ningún Akatsuki. Bee volteó a Naruto que estaba callado y luego se dirigió a Sabu.

-Preferimos dejar a Konoha después de que derrotemos a Sasuke- responde Bee en vez de Naruto.

-Está bien- Sabu dejó de ver el mapa para dirigirse directamente a los dos ninjas- ¿ esa sería toda su travesía?

-Sí- Bee responde.

-Hay algo más que quiero decirles- Sabu parecía dudar si decirlo o no- cuando el Emperador empezó a gobernar, capturó a todos los Bijuus, y ha estado esperando por el Ocho y Nueve colas.

-¿Para qué?- Naruto por fin formó parte de la conversación.

-Hay rumores que el Emperador los quiere capturar a todos y…- Sabu se armó de valentía para decirles el riesgo que correrían sus dos Bijuus- quiere insértaselos a él mismo- tal parecía que los otros dos estaban sorprendidos, pero igualmente no entendían del todo- se dice que quiere volverse más fuerte que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos insertándose los Bijuus, pero eso no es todo, se cree que si logra su objetivo, el será, inmortal.

-¿Qué tal parece, estoy tomando un papel muy importante en esta misión?- Kurama decía, cuando parecía que apenas se había despertado.

-Jamás me habría esperado que Sasuke se arriesgaría para ser inmortal- Gyuki (Hachibi) parecía si estar preocupado.

-Supongo que saben cómo están separados los Akatsuki, ¿verdad?- Sabu se aseguraba que supieran todos los datos que necesitasen.

-Sí, muchas gracias por la información- agradeció Naruto.

Aquellas tres personas salieron del pequeño edificio de dos pisos en el que estaban y fueron caminando por la aldea junto con una multitud de personas a distancia detrás de ellos.

Llegaron hasta una parte en la que más adelante empezaba el bosque y terminaba aquella aldea, Naruto le dio la mano a Sabu y agradeció la bienvenida, e igualmente Bee y se dirigieron al bosque, pero Naruto paro haciendo que Bee también y volteó.

-Escuchen gente- Naruto se dirigió a la multitud- ¡Los liberaré del Imperio!- y elevó su puño hacia la gente, volvió a voltearse y con Bee se adentraron en el bosque.

-No creo que hubiera sido bueno, prometerles eso, Naruto, idiota- Bee rapeaba caminando en el bosque con su compañero- ¿qué tal si no sucede?

-Por eso se los dije; para que esperen el día glorioso.

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review y esperen el siguiente capítulo.**

**Otra cosa… he publicado un nuevo fic, es sobre la serie de The Walking Dead, el personaje principal no sale en la serie, pero la idea es que el personaje se va a ir encontrando con los personajes principales y así se va a ir desarrollando la historia, espero que también lo lean y que dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
